Last Order's random fate ideas
by The Last Order
Summary: So I got back into writing with fate stay night and decided to post my creations here. Fair warning it does have mature themes and scenes in there so no complaining as I did warn you guys. Note that I prefer fluff scenes but I do get hit with somber moods now and again. Also fair warning that I occasionally make ideas that go against other fanfics. Also Lemons will appear.
1. A New Challenger Appears

So this snip came about when I imagined a scenario to bring about a Saber x kalied Shirou pairing. Fair warning it has a lemon near the end so no complaining as I did warn you.

* * *

Shirou POV-

It was considered a dream among males to have a harem. The idea that multiple girls of varying types all desiring the same guy sent indescribable feelings through their bodies. Shirou Emiya personally found that the reality of a harem leaves much to be desired. Now Shirou had nothing against the girls themselves or even the fact that they were interested in him. His problem was the fact that they fought over him all the time. It happens not just at school but whenever they meet with him at the center. Shirou sometimes wished he wasn't such a nice guy because maybe then he could say candidly how immature he found their behavior.

Shirou wasn't blind in seeing their affection but he did have some survival instincts. He knew that if he began to favor one over the other it would just cause more trouble in the long run. Best to let them deal with it until they were tired of fighting and then talk to them. Although that didn't mean he wasn't interested in girls it was just offsetting seeing them constantly fight over him. He was walking down the street when he suddenly lost balance and began to fall. Shirou sometimes wonder if he was cursed like in the saying, 'May you live in interesting times."

However this time was different and perhaps luck smiled upon him. He was caught and allowed to find my footing by a passerby. He looked at them and began to say thanks but no words left his mouth. Shirou was awestruck by the person right in front of him.

She was beautiful. Her hair shined under the light of the sun like gold, her eyes were captivating with that light green color, and her smile was something he could look at for hours and never want to leave. Yet what drew him was something that couldn't be seen. It was her presence as though he stood before someone great. Shirou wanted to be acknowledged by her. He couldn't explain it but if someone asked deep down he simply wanted to stand by her side.

She had a patient look on her face as though this sort of thing was common for her. Shirou was finally able to get his thoughts straight when he heard a rumbling noise that reminded him of a lion he heard on tv. He then saw how she blushed and her hands went over her stomach. Shirou put two and two together and did the only thing he could think of. He offered to treat her as thanks for her help. She refused at first but relented when her stomach growled a second time. Shirou then introduced himself and she in return gave her name, "Altria Penn". He didn't realize it then but that was the beginning of their relationship.

Altria POV-

It was a simple encounter yet it was the start of something wonderful. The boy, Shirou, was different compared to most men she knew. He was naturally kind and his face held none of the tells that indicated when a person wore a mask. What was a freely offered meal became an relaxing encounter. She would part ways with a full stomach and a bright mood. It seemed as though fate had made plans as the two would always bump into each other. What was mere coincidence became expected meetings. She couldn't really deny it in her heart the truth. She had grown to like the boy and his presence was a reminder. That so long as people like him lived then her actions truly did have meaning.

She wasn't really a normal person by any stretch of the definition. She had introduced herself by the name Altria Penn but it wasn't her true name. No her name was Altria Pendragon but she was known throughout the world as King Arthur. She is the once and future king who is destined to return to guide her people in their hour of need. She was able to return to earth every few decades in order to keep afloat of the situation with humanity. It was only possible due to the fact that she wasn't completely human and thus was capable of learning the skill "Independent Manifestation" from Merlin. She had never expected though to find someone like Shirou Emiya. She had legitimately begun to grow fond of the boy whose very existence seemed to make the day brighter for anyone nearby.

It wasn't long before she desired to stay and not return to her slumber. She had long since left the world and it was only due to her teacher that she could for brief periods manifest to keep watch over the worlds changes. It was scary how quickly she desired to keep him by her side but she knew that it was inevitable. She was after all a dragon in the shape of a human and dragons were known to be immensely possessive. It was surprisingly quick how she desired him but after suppressing her desires during her time as King it became easier after leaving the world to express her hidden thoughts.

So when our latest rendezvous was at its end I strengthened my resolve and spoke to this pure boy. I mentioned how I had to go back home in the next few days and that the likelihood of us seeing each other will be close to zero. So that is why I wanted our next meeting to be something special. I want to go on a date with you Shirou just this once not as a friend but as your lover. Just this once can we truly be boyfriend and girlfriend?

His face showed his surprise yet it was replaced with happiness. He happily agreed and we both promised to meet each other the tomorrow at the station. I walked away with a plan forming in my mind. I would grant him a great happiness in order to make up for never being able to meet with each other. I also considered giving him a gift unlike any other. A gift that never gave anyone else. I wanted this happiness to never end and yet I knew it would end one day. So let tomorrow be a day unlike any other for the both of us.

Illya POV-

I wasn't the only one to notice that big brother was spending more time in town than with everyone. Rin thought that Shirou found a job in order to keep himself busy, Issei had claimed that Shirou admitted that at times he couldn't stand all of the fighting over him and thus wanted some time away from it all, and Chloe even suggested that he had found a girl in town he fancied. I could accept the first two ideas but the third was impossible to consider.

So when Shirou came back home with a radiant look on his face I considered that Chloe was right. So when Chloe made a remark about him being surprisingly happy he simply stated that he had something planned for tomorrow with a friend. Mom was surprisingly unquestioning about any details but she had a look in her eyes that said how interested she was about it. Of course Ruby was all about following him the coming day and it was no surprise that everyone agreed. I don't think anyone expected what we saw that day.

We followed him to the train station where he seemed to wait for someone. It seemed ruby had a stalker function for those times when a magical girl had to follow someone for some reason. We saw how he seemed to perk up suddenly so we looked at his friend and were struck speechless.

She was beautiful to the point words wouldn't suffice in describing her. Her hair was gold, her eyes were emeralds, and her lithe figure resembled a fairy. Yet it was her very presence that made me unable to breathe. It felt like I stood before a class card only stronger and more pure. I think I could understand why big brother wanted to spend time with her.

Rin and Luvia wanted to march out there and confront Shirou immediately but we didn't want them to know we were following them. Sakura was growing paler by the second and I could swear that I saw her eyes turn red and her hair white for a brief moment. Me and Miyu didn't know what to do and Chloe wolf whistled at big brother's date.

We simply followed them as they continued their date and there was no denying that it was a date. He took her to several restaurants and game centers all day. He even went to several classical sating spots across Fuyuki. Yet it was at the end where he date suddenly guided him to a relatively new apartment building that had everyone up in arms. She grasped his hands and with a blush on her face guided him to a room in the middle floors. Of course Ruby had to speak out saying how the girl was really bold planning on going to third base, whatever that meant. Everyone seemed to recognize it though as they put on their war faces. The only reason there wasn't a bloodbath was Mother making a surprise appearance and making them not interfere. Of course when they complained she said that maybe should be incentive to not simply fight over a guy as he might seek out "greener pastures".

Still the smile on his face was blinding and yet why did it hurt to see it being shown to another girl? Perhaps this was jealousy that other people talked about. I didn't like this feeling at all.

Shirou POV-

When we arrived at Altria's apartment I thought that would be the end of our date. I was therefore surprised when she took my hand and guided me to her place. I was about to ask her what was happenning when she simply put a finger on my lips. She then spoke on how she would have to go home tomorrow and that she wanted to give me a gift before then. I saw how her face began to grow more flushed with every second and how she began to fidget. She then took a deep breath and undid her hair allowing it to fall down her neck. Once more she took my hand and guided me to what appeared to be her bedroom. I wasn't dense like most thought so I connected the dots and immeadiately blushed. She said that if I was uncomfortable then she would stop but she truly wanted this. A memory that would never fade so that despite being unable to see each other again we would have a place in each others hearts. My mouth felt dry but I slowly began to undress. I could see the joy in her face and her smile was blinding to my eyes. There was no going back now.

Lemon start-

She was truly beautiful beyond words. She didn't have the curves that most women had. Yet it didn't matter when her very existance seemed to shine like the sun. She gently took my hands and guided me to her bed. She lead my hand to her breasts and made a circular motion. I knew basically nothing about sex but she taught me how to please her. I kissed her gently yet it only served my inflame my passions as our lips stayed connected longer with each kiss until our tongues began to battle. She was without doubt my better as her tongue entered my mouth and yet she allowed me to enter hers. My free hand found its way to her vagina and felt just how wet it was.

This continued for several minutes yet it felt so much longer. She then stopped our kiss and her head went lower till she was staring at my erection. Her breath tickled my member and she started with a simple kiss on its head. That was followed by her taking it into her mouth as her tongue lapped at my dick. She missed not a single spot as his member was attended to in her mouth. It was too much and he couldn't even cry out as he came for the first time. She was surprised but recovered quickly as his seed splattered all over her face. She gazed at his essence on her hands and slowly licked them clean and with ferver cleaned his dick with her mouth.

He chose to repay her by doing to her the same thing. As his head lowered to her folds he could see the fluids leaking out. He couldn't help but wonder how it tasted and thus licked her pussy. Her cries sent lightning down his spine and he went back with even more effort to please her. His tongue soon found its way into her folds as he tasted her insides and as her sweet juices entered his mouth he was starting to get addicted to her taste. Soon her body shuddered and he could tell that she came just like he did. He brought his head to her own and kissed her gently. No words needed to be said as she spread her legs and he placed his dick at her entrance.

It was an indescribable feeling entering her like he did. She was incredibly tight and it felt as though she would crush his member but the softness of her inner walls made it easier to handle. He shuddered at the sensations he felt and simply allowed himself to bask in the feeling of filling his love. He then saw as his partner began to move and he reciprocated by slowly pulling out. It was akward as he was completely new but she had a surprising amount of experience to aid his progress. He then began to get used to it and set up an even tempo with their thrusts met each other and pulled away at the same time. He lowered his head and kissed her as he embraced her in this intimate manner.

He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay by his side until the end. But he knew that if she could she would have stayed with him. So he simply decided to enjoy this moment. So when his release was made clear he didn't hold back. He used the last of his energy to make her cum alongside him and their release was complete. He felt so tired as his eyes began to close but her last sight was of her radiant smile as she held him in her arms. This was what happiness felt like.

Lemon End-

Altria Pov-

It was time to return home despite my desires. I had finished everything and was about to disperse my body. Shirou was still sleeping in the bed they made love in and despite wanting to say goodbye one last time she couldn't. He knew nothing of the moonlight world and she didn't want him to get involved in this blood soaked world. So she left a letter and a picture telling how she had to go back home. Telling him that their time together was wonderful and how she would remember it till the end of her days. Telling him that it was alright if he decided to one day move on and find another lover. After all she wanted him to be happy just as he made her happy.

Her body seemed to break apart as small golden lights appeared around her. And thus did Altria Pendragon return to the Isle of Kings. Thus did she return to her dreams yet now they would be filled with memories of her love. As for Shirou he would return to his normal life as his friends and family would question him about the girl he spent time with. Truly it would be quite chaotic but it was truly his life. Thus ended a story of a chance encounter.


	2. The Road to Recovery

Note I made this after finding a translated Lancer Altria doujin which primarily about NTR. I decided to write this as a way to overcome my dislike. Hope you enjoy. Also fair warning Lemon Ahead.

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru POV-

I was starting to get worried. Normally a support servant is only active for the duration of a battle and then arrives back. We have measured that the average battle lasts around 10 minutes with the hardest ones lasting a half hour. Altria was gone for over an hour and you were concerned for her state. It was only natural to worry about the one you loved.

It was after Camelot that she answered the summons and her resemblance to the Lion king had people on edge. But you welcomed her with open arms and you never regretted it. During the months where you helped her reach her peak the bond between me and her grew quickly. It was only a week ago that she agreed to be my girlfriend. We had yet to have sex since we were all so busy but we made the time to enjoy each other's presence.

Which made the current situation unbearable as you worried over her state. As her signal indicated her imminent return you did your best to calm down. Once she appeared you knew something was wrong. Her body was trembling as though she was afraid, she rubbed her hands as though to wash them clean, her armor was gone and her leotard was in the open, and the most damning of all was how she was afraid to look into my eyes. You were afraid to know what happened but you beat it down and asked for an after mission report.

It was common knowledge that I could be struck by moments of paranoia. One such moment made it so any support servants on the roster had to sign a geass which made it required to give a complete report of their sortie as support to other masters. Not signing meant not being able to be called upon and it was tested against command seals which meant it couldn't be beaten. Should any servant break it they would lose consciousness and control of their body like a puppet without strings.

She started her report calm but she began to shake as time passed. I then saw the tears fall from her eyes as she detailed how she was knocked unconscious and bound. How the master who called her forced himself upon her and raped her. How he tried to make her call him her master and how he would summon her again. At this point she broke down crying and I held her in my arms. I whispered into her ears how she wasn't to blame, how I should have expected this to eventually happen, and that she would never have to deal with him again.

I asked her to rest now and come to my room tonight. I then took the time to remove her from the support list. I then went looking for several specific servants in order to prepare for tonight.

Altria Lancer POV-

I could still feel that man's hands all over me. I tried to wash myself clean but the filth would never leave. I could feel his tongue enter my vagina as he made me climax. No amount of water or soap could remove it. I remember his penis enter me, violate me, and erupt inside me. I still feel his shadow on me.

I didn't want master to know of what happened as I was too ashamed. I only remembered the pact when he asked for the standard report. By the time I was done I couldn't control my tears. My shame was revealed, my pride shattered, and I was afraid of being hated by master. But he embraced me, told me how I wasn't to blame, how that bastard would never get close to me again. I felt hope as I remembered how kind Ritsuka was. I remembered how despite the misgivings of everyone he welcomed me to Chaldea, to my new home.

Slowly my mind began to wash out that man's presence and master ritsuka filled my mind. I had reached his door when I felt fear again. Master was many things. He was kind yet he was prone to anger, generous yet possessive, filled with love yet with desire, and he was one who was clingy yet he gave space. Master was human and everything that it entails. As I saw his face I noticed how sad he looked as though he failed. It was not a look that wanted to see on his face. I approached him with quiet steps and sat beside him.

He spoke about how he had removed me from the support roster in order to recover from the ordeal. I complained that he didn't need to do that since I was his strongest Lancer class servant. He then asked a simple question, "would you have told me what he did if the geass wasn't applied?" My mind went blank as I contemplated his query. I came to realize that I wouldn't have as the shame of what happened was too strong and I didn't want to worry him. He hugged me saying that he understood how people have a habit of trying to solve problems on their own but this situation needed help. I felt the wind leave my breast as he spoke of how by saying nothing I would have played into that bastards hands as he would have kept on summoning me and violating me every time. How slowly I would stop fighting it and then begin to enjoy it. I felt sick as I realized that by bottling it up I would have truly betrayed master as if I couldn't trust him with my problems how could he trust me?

I wept as I realized just how close I came to becoming an adulterer. He held me close as I wept and his very presence began to ease my pain. He stared into my eyes and I wanted to look away. I didn't deserve to be by his side, I didn't deserve his affection, and I felt as though I didn't deserve his trust. He gently cupped my cheek and leaned closer to me. I wanted to back away but I couldn't. His eyes so filled with warmth and kindness so easily kept me in place. I felt his lips on mine and lightning shot down my spine. My tears came back but the feeling was different. I didn't feel shame now but rather joy. Joy in knowing that despite what had happened he would still have a place for me in his heart. He gently wiped the tears from my face and smiled gently at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he gently undressed me. His hands were different from that man's as ritsuka's were soft while that bastard's was hard.

That man focused solely on my sexual areas but master gave my entire body his full devotion. From the crown on my head to my toes he worshiped my body as though I was a goddess. There was no part he left unattended to as he tried to overpower my memories of that horrid time. He had warned me that he was possessive and that it would show tonight. He did things that bastard never did. He took my toes into his mouth and sucked them clean as though he would be blessed in doing so, he felt my stomach and the muscles nearby as though wanting to memorize the strength of my body, he pressed his face into my armpits and inhaled deeply my smell as though to engrave it into his brain, and finally he kissed my crown and swore himself to me for eternity. I couldn't hold on any longer and climaxed right there.

Then he placed his head between my breasts with his ears by my heart. I watched as his body grew calm as though he had found peace listening to my beating heart. I saw his head take one of my nipple into his mouth as he gently sucked on it. The action reminding me of a baby being fed by his mother. I grew possessive as I claimed him as mine just as he had claimed me as his. I tighened my embrace as his eyes gazed into my own and felt an intense desire blossom. I gently removed his mouth from my breast and claimed it with my own. I realized then and there what I had feared, why I wanted to hide my shame, and why I felt such rapturous joy. I loved my master from the bottom of my heart and was afraid that after what had happened he would reject me. I was a fool to think such things. I took off his underwear and gazed upon his member. I remember that man's size and shape and while my master was not as big I didn't fear it like I did that bastard's dick.

I lowered myself till my eyes gazed at it evenly. I cautiously inched forward and gave it an experimental lick. I found that even the taste was different from that man's. I looked up and felt joy as master's face showed the pleasure he felt at my ministrations. I continued to lick his shaft all over until it was clean from his sweat. I then took it fully into my mouth and slowly sucked on it similar to how he sucked on my breasts. I even used my breasts to further stimulate his member as his face scrunched up from pleasure. I felt his dick twitch and knew that his release was imminent. I took it as far as my mouth could handle and felt his cum enter my mouth. My mind flashed back to that moment but as I saw master's face I felt safe. I took everything he gave to me and promised to never let him go.

I understood what Ritsuka was trying to do: he was overpowering the memories of my rape with the memories of our time together. I laid on master's bed with a smile as he positioned his dick at the entrance to my pussy. I saw his concern as though he saw me pushing myself to endure this but he was wrong. I wanted this so much as Master tried to help me overcome what had happened. I pulled him into a kiss as his dick slowly entered my pussy and I gasped at the feeling of being filled. I saw master cry as he spoke of how he had wanted this moment to be special. He spoke of how he had a childish dream of his first time being with another's first as well. He slowly picked up speed as he rambled on how he had didn't want this moment tainted by the memories of what had happened. I kissed him again and said that it was special. That he gave me something that could never be replaced, that I would have never obtained otherwise. The bad memories were fading as the pleasure slowly took hold. I held him tight as his warmth took hold of my sense. I could feel his dick twitch once more and knew what was coming. He tried to pull out but I wouldn't let him. I understood why but I needed this more than anything in order to put it all behind me. He soon after cum into my pussy and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

I took his head into my breasts once more and felt his breathing slow. I could feel his body tire and saw as he began to dream. His last words were ones that countless people took for granted after hearing them day after day. But to me they were proof of something truly beautiful. He had said," I love you Altria". My response was, "I love you to, Master". Thus did we both fall asleep with our bodies still connected content and safe knowing that what had happened will never repeat itself. I would be by his side until the very end.


	3. Rest and Relaxation- Arturia Pendragon

A series I made which had the Grand Order Protag paired up with various Servants. First actual snip of said series and I admit I have a soft spot for it. There is a Lemon and a Lime in here so fair warning. Good luck on your gacha rolls if you play Grand Order.

* * *

Arturia Pendragon part 1 (Gudao)

If one were to see Arturia Pendragon then almost everyone would see a girl on the cusp of blooming into a beautiful woman. It would surprise almost everyone that she was in fact the legendary King Arthur, who lead the knights of the round and ruler of Camelot. It was only in battle that the strength and charisma of a king truly shined with such brilliance. She was the first servant to answer his summons back in the wasteland that was Fuyuki and she fought with a ferver that surprised even him. It was only later that she told him how she had fought in that city twice before: once to a master that saw her as a tool for a beautiful dream and the second to an idealistic yet naive boy who sought to become a hero. It was the boy, Shirou Emiya, who saved her from her self destructive path and who helped her to finally seek out her own personal happiness after her end. She would fall in love with him and together they would win the grail war only to destroy it when the true horrors within were made known. They made a promise that one day they would be together again, she would wait for eternity and he would seek for eternity.

Honestly ritsuka felt at times that he was intruding on something beautiful beyond all imagining. It was only when Arturia made a random comment about how he found her alternates more interesting than her that he came clean about why it seemed that way. The smile she had took his breath away as she complimented him on his kindness. It was then explained that while she loved Shirou and he her; she knew that Shirou would inevitably attract the attentions of other women simply by being himself. I once said that " that if you truly love someone than you want them to be happy even if that happiness is not with you" and she personally agreed with my words. She stated that while she loved him she didn't mind if he found some small measure of happiness with someone else as she knew beyond all doubt that he would never stop heading towards her. She knew Shirou well enough to know that if Arturia found some measure of happiness with another that he would not mind either. Should they 2 reunite then their love would continue but they both agreed to enjoy what they had with their situation.

That was the start of his romance with Arturia as the two would occasionally spend time together. It began with little things such as eating at the same table, reading in the same room, and simply smiling at each other. It would grow into them holding hands when walking together, feeding each other their meals, and even dozing off side by side. Eventually they reached the point where their intimacy grew even higher: sleeping in the same bed, kissing each other before parting for their work, and even a time where they bathed together. At times he felt shame and guilt as though he was slowly breaking apart the love she shared with Shirou. She simply said that such feelings were natural and that she even approved that he felt that way. She said that there will come a day when we will part but that until that day just enjoy what you have. That was when their relationship reached its peak as he entrusted her with his fears and doubts and she wanted to continue regardless as she comforted him while putting his fears to rest.

Today was a day dedicated to Arturia and as he prepared he went over his plans in his head. Two parts to this day once at noon and the other at night with their focus the same but done in different ways. Today he focused solely on her pleasure and his was secondary. The first part was easy enough to prepare but the second part would be tricky. For it would require Merlin's help and that came with its own problems. But the plans had been made and while it was not something done normally today was going to be special.

The clock on the wall showed it was 11:30 and time to finish the preparations. Arturia already knew the location and when to arrive so all he had to do was wait for her. His wait was soon over as she appeared in the salon. The first part was something relatively simple: a full body massage. While servant bodies were made of mana they still mimicked human bodies to an incredible degree. This mimicry made it possible for servants to experience the things they had as living beings. No words were said as they looked at each other; they were not needed as the two got in sync with each other.

(Lime starts here)

She slowly but with surely stripped herself in front of him and even after so long he couldn't stop himself from staring. Her physique was at first glance one of a petite girl but once the clothes were off one could see muscle all over her frame. This actually made her even more breathtaking as rather than detract from her appearance it actually added a sense of strength to her that could not be ignored. Her body had very few scars thanks to Excalibur's sheath but after it was taken a few would find purchase on her body yet even that was not a turn off. It all painted a simple picture: a warrior queen whose beauty was second to none.

With only a towel as a cover she laid herself on her front on the massage table in front of me. I slowly felt her back from her shoulders to her legs and took notice of spots that seemed incredibly tense or areas that even light touches would cause a reaction. With the initial inspection done I once more started at her shoulders; my fingers lightly digging into her frame with care as I worked on her carefully. Little by little I gained an understanding of her body as she would guide me to areas that needed attention. Her shoulders, her arms, and her hands were stiff from wielding her sword and quite sore in some areas. My face slowly began to turn red as I did what I could to help her relax slowly moving to her back. Seconds become minutes as I worked my way down her body until I reached the small of her back.

I lightly placed my finger there and moved it downward as a way of saying what was next. I gazed at her flushed face as she slowly nodded in acceptance. I wanted to stare into those eyes more but I returned to work. My hands moved slowly down until it reached her bare bottom and gently cupped her ass which while not big was quite firm and nice to touch. I began to knead her but like dough and heard her breath hitch and grow heavy as soft almost unheard pants came from her mouth. I slowly moved farther down and reached her quivering nethers and saw as a clear liquid flowed from her bottom. As I reached her legs she tapped the table and made a motion with her fingers. It was her way of saying she was turning over onto her back and I removed my hands to allow her to do so.

It was a sight seen before but no matter how many times I saw it I couldn't help but lose myself as I gazed unto her slight frame. Compared to the countless female servants she was only more feminine than the child like heroes but that didn't matter. Her body was actually perfect as her true charm wasn't her physical beauty but rather her presence. I watched as her stomach rose and fell with each breath she took. I saw the blush on her face grow more pronounced as she saw me staring at her bare body and noticed how her hands wanted to cover herself. I couldn't help myself as I gave her a quick kiss and looked into the depths of her eyes. I let my hands work as they gently grasped her breasts and began to repeat the treatment I gave her ass. Her breaths quickened as I began to work on her with a fervor that would surprise most others and every now and then gave her a quick kiss in time with her breaths. I saw her body slowly reach the peak of pleasure and removed my hands from her breasts and moved them downward toward her labia and slowly began to rub the visible portion. Her breathing grew more heavy and her breaths came quicker as I inched her ever closer to release. It was at the absolute peak I struck; I gently gripped her clit and gently squeezed. Her release was heralded with a wordless cry as her fluids began to gush from her gaping opening which appeared to beg for sex. I gazed into her eyes as I delivered a deep kiss and let my tongue explore her mouth with her simply allowing it to taste every part it could reach. I couldn't help but notice the trail of saliva as we ended the kiss that connected us together. Her appearance was blinding with a sense of satisfaction and contentment that I seemed to imitate. I held her close as she regained her strength from our act letting her warmth mingle with mine. No words were said since the beginning but that was fine as no words were needed.

(End Lime)

* * *

Rest and Relaxation- Arturia Pendragon part 2 (Gudako)

Ritsuka was nervous as she headed toward Arturia's room. Each step forward seemed to be harder to make and her body screamed at her to abandon its current path. Yet she moved on despite her fear as she remembered the promise she made to herself that morning when she (back then a he) promised that today would be dedicated solely to her. The idea was completely random and yet it would not leave her head once it came to be. She would give her first time as a woman to Arturia.

Truth be told he was always curious about sex and while he could experiment as a guy he always wondered what it a woman's pleasures felt like. There were very few things that he was disgusted by and his imagination was playing various scenarios at random parts of the day. Yet here she was walking toward Arturia's room ready to offer herself to her king and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. She had reached the point of no return when she appeared before her partner's room and her body stood completely still. She then remembered the moment they shared earlier and her resolve strengthened. She knocked on the door and a clear voice responded saying a single word," Enter". The voice was clear and filled with authority enough to make her knees weak as she entered her partner's room. What she saw was enough to freeze her as still as a statue.

(Lemon Starts here)

She saw not Arturia, the girl who she shared tender moments with, but King Arthur, the man who ruled a kingdom and gained the loyalty of countless knights. Even sitting down in a simple chair Ritsuka felt as though she was standing before the king's throne. On the table next to Arturia's chair was a letter and what details she could make out pointed to it to being the letter she had Merlin deliver. The idea was simple: a role play where ritsuka took the part of a king's servant while Arturia played the king herself. Arturia's eyes roamed her body and Ritsuka felt as though she was essentially naked before her Lord. Even now her mind was falling into the role she chose for herself and she could tell that Arturia had fallen into her persona as a king.

Arturia then stood up and looked straight into her eyes and then said a single word, "Strip". It was both a command and a request and with shaking hands she removed her clothes. First was her shirt followed by her skirt. Her hands were shaking even more as her king watched her bare herself before him yet there was a glimmer of understanding in those eyes. Her hands pulled her bra off and then with rushed movement she removed her panties which joined her clothes on the floor. Now as bare as the day she was born she saw her king's eyes roam her body freely and she had to resist the desire to cover herself with her hands. She let loose a gasp as soft hands poked her and gripped her body as if to inspect her frame. There was much focus on her breasts and even some on her nether regions as she was groped and fondled. She saw that her hair was the same shade both up top and down at the bottom and the flush on her face grew even more noticable.

Her thoughts were lost as those soft hands lowered her head to allow her king access to her mouth. Her mind buckled under the pleasure as her king kissed her deeply with her tongue leading the way. She surrendered herself to her king's ministrations as she meekly allowed Arturia's tongue to go wherever it pleased. She could feel the dampness between her legs trickle down her thighs as her legs almost gave out. She held on long enough for her king to guide her to his throne as he sat down. She then kneeled before him and watched as the clothes he wore burst into light and faded away leaving her as bare as she was. Thus she saw her king's member for the first time and it felt as though time stood still. She remembered how she had asked Merlin to make Arturia's dick large enough it could fill her completely yet this was beyond what she had imagined. Arturia then spoke as she looked at me saying, "Will you service your king?"

Ritsuka lowered herself to her knees and slowly reached out with trembling hands toward her king's sword. Her grip was as light as a feather and upon reaching the intimidating cock she could feel the heat radiating from it. With soft strokes she pumped her lord's penis the smell reaching her from so close and threatening to overwhelm her. With growing ferver she moved her head closer to it and slowly licked it from top to bottom until she reached its head. The taste consumed her tongue and she could no longer resist her growing desires as she took the head into her mouth. She sampled her king's rod leaving no area unattended with both her mouth and her hands. Her tongue roamed its massive size seeking to taste every spot it could reach and further engrave the tool into her mind. Those soft hands then gently grabbed her head and tilted them to look at her king.

She had a moment to prepare knowing what Arturia wanted and took a deep breath in advance. She then felt as her king slowly pushed her head closer to the dick's base. Little by little it went further down her mouth till it hit her throat and then pulled out allowing her to take several breaths. This process repeated several times with Arturia's prick going farther every time until it happened. Ritsuka was essentially on auto pilot as Arturia fucked her mouth going as far as pushing it all the way down her throat as her master's face touched her pubic hair. It had been so long for Arturia that she had not lasted long after and her dick started to twitch and she began to pull out. However at the last moment Ritsuka kept the head in her mouth as it erupted with incredibly thick semen. It flowed into her mouth and Arturia was shocked as her beloved master began to swallow everything that flowed into her mouth. It was only when she was done spurting that her dick was allowed to exit her mouth still covered in saliva and sperm. Her master then without warning began to lick her dick all over. Ritsuka cleaned her lord's member with a passion and it was not long that it was clean form those fluids. Ritsuka then gently kissed her lord's member as though she was swearing fealty. It was too much and what little control Arturia had was conquered by pure desire.

Ritsuka was lifted up and found herself on her king's lap with her massive dick just at her soaked pussy. It was gaping open as though begging for what was to come and fluids flowed from her vagina like a waterfall. With precision her king entered her pushed upward until her dick reached her last barrier. Her maidenhood was right before her lord's prick as she felt the intrusion. With agonizing slowness she felt her body becoming empty until on the head was still inside. Then her king spoke to her saying, "I will forever cherish this gift. I am proud to have you as my queen." Ritsuka felt her heart soar as she was called "my queen" and the emotion behind those words. Ritsuka then felt as her king pushed upward with great strength and she in response forced her body down. She then saw stars as her body was filled completely with her lords staff all the way to her womb's entrance. Everything afterwards was hazy as she felt pleasure unlike anything she could have possibly imagined. She remembered grabbing Arturia and kissing her constantly, she remembered how her legs wound around her partner's waist, and she remembered her paramour's hands as they gripped her ass.

She would later find herself in her lover's bed with her body sore all over. Her frame covered in various fluids and she could feel her womb filled with Arturia's essence. It filled her bowels as well and she could taste the sperm on her tongue alongside those soft lips. She was utterly exhausted and yet she felt as though she could take on the world. Arturia was asleep right next to her and yet she appeared content and radiant despite what happened. Looking at her she wanted to stay be her side always yet she knew that the day would come when they would part. Perhaps this is what it feels like to truly fall in love with someone. A longing that surpasses all reason.

(Lemon end here)


	4. What is Lost can't be Recovered

I was in a somber mood so this came to be. Fair warning that the base idea is pretty obvious. No lemon here as it didn't fit with the idea. Not really that good looking back on it but still something I made.

* * *

Emiya POV-

The world burned down around me and yet I felt nothing. I wanted to cry yet no tears came. I wanted to scream yet my voice didn't sound. Why did this happen? What was my mistake? Was it all my fault? These questions plagued me yet I still felt nothing. I was numb to the world. It was only fitting that I end this way. I had torn out my own heart after all. Despite what those magi did it was by my hands that they were dead. I did not resist as death came for me. I had lost completely after all. There was nothing left to live for.

It began around 1 year ago when the Association discovered my reality marble. I have my suspicions as to how they found out but the end result was the same. I had to run to prevent becoming a lab rat to amoral magi. I had briefly informed Saber and Rin that I would look for a way to deal with the issue. Should have known that Rin wouldn't have sat around and let me handle it. I can't comprehend though what went through her head though as she went to a relatively unknown house for aid. She soon vanished and I had to stop my progress to look for her with Saber searching as well. It was my mistake that we split up.

Soon Saber vanished and I grew worried for their sake. I knew how magi had no scruples when it came to getting the results they wanted but even I could never imagined what had happened. It was 11 months on the run when I got a letter from Rin and Saber telling me to meet up. I was paranoid as Magi could interfere with people's minds. Rin was missing for almost a year and Saber for half that made my fears flare up. I didn't go immedeately but did recon and digging into what was known. What I discovered made me beyond angry. I had never felt such rage and then the world found me. It offered me the power to save Rin and Saber in return for being a counter guardian. I wanted to refuse but the rumors were enough to have me accept. I gathered my weapons and departed.

It was a trap. The moment I arrived they tried to restrain me. They would have if not for being empowered by the world. I deserved them not worthy of mercy. I moved ever forward in search of my loves and grew sicker with every room I cleared. Records of past activites were discovered and I saw their depravity. I grew sick seeing the depths that man would sink to. I had killed everyone but three lives I sensed in the final room. I could feel Rin and Saber alongside one man. I then entered the room.

My brain lurched as I saw the two I loved have sex with another man with joy on their faces. I saw their joy grow at the sight of me. I grew cold and raised my weapon and fired.

The man was dead with a hole in the head. I raised my weapon once more and fired. Thus fell Rin Tohsaka, who died as just a whore. Saber tried to fight me but she was weak. She was even weaker than when she was my servant and it was easy enough to endure. Yet words came unbidden to my lips and she grew frantic. She tried to speak but I heard nothing but the ramblings of the fallen. My final words rang out and with it the end, "Unlimited Lost Works". It was not the reality marble that I used against Gilgamesh. No I had broke when I saw them betray the love I gave them. I felt nothing as the bullet pierced her leg. It was only a scratch yet as her face became a mask of agony I grew cold. Thus her fate was sealed.

I collapsed upon her death as though I was a puppet without strings. My memories were being corrupted with what I saw. Those happy days were being destroyed until only two memories were left. The day I first met Saber and the day after we won the war.

These two memories were the only ones to survive. I simply accepted my death then. I had nothing left. I felt nothing as I was called to kill countless people. I simply trudged forward just existing. Thus I unknowingly called forth with an improper summoning. It was not the world that called but the Grail. Ahh it brings back memories tainted though they be. Perhaps I might finally feel something again.


	5. The End of a Nightmare

This idea came about when I considered the implications of how servants in Grand Order remember their previous summonings. Then I considered that implies both the good and bad memories. Some servants gained trauma this way. Then I noticed a certain story got updated and here we are. Fair warning I consider this my personal "Screw you" to that particular story so if you complain you have no one to blame but yourself. Fair warning again on a future Lemon.

* * *

Non character POV-

Chaldea was a special place. It not only worked toward the salvation of mankind but housed countless Servants, heroes of the past brought to the present, who willingly fought alongside their sole master. Ritsuka Fujimaru was a normal person before he was hired but had managed to overcome his trials to become a trusted leader. He had not only resolved the singularities but also the countless issues that came from his servants. He had once said that he wanted Chaldea to be a place where the pain and trauma of the past could be overcome and that we would be stronger for it. That was why despite the hardship he tried to overcome his servant's lingering regrets despite the fact that it would be undone when their contract was over.

Normally when servants are summoned they only have the memories of the life they lived until their death. However Chaldea's system was unique in that summoned servants managed to maintain their memories of their previous summonings. This came with it's own problems such as hatred gained during their time as servants or traumatizing events that happened during said time as servants. However that was offset by the what could have been gained during those times the most extraordinary one being in love. Two perfect examples being Tamamo and Artoria as they found love in their masters during their respective wars. However those memories were hazy as though recalling an event that happened long ago. The stronger the memory the more likely they would recall it and it affecting them.

This is the tale of ritsuka's most challenging trial as he helped one of his closest servants overcome what could be the traumatic event he had ever seen. It was this which lead him to question if man was truly worth saving sometimes. It was the first time he truly hated someone as they committed an act that was anathema to his very being. To quote one Alfred," why do we fall? So that we may learn how to pick ourselves up." This is a story of overcoming the pain of the past and moving forward. This is a tale of overcoming the fall.

Rituska POV-

The dream cycle was something unique as I had discovered. It allowed me to experience the memories of my servants, feel how they felt, and see how they became who they are. It was filled with memories both good and bad and I was lucky to have a servant who kept watch over me while I dreamt. However this memory was different and I should have known that it would be nasty when my guardian appeared before me.

His appearance never bode well during my dreams. He then spoke," What you may see will change how you see one of your closest allies forever. You will see something that she hides out of immense shame and fear. It will shake your belief in mankind forever and make you question why we fight for them. Knowing this will you continue forward?"

I simply nodded and began walking as he sighed. I knew what i would see would be bad but I never in my wildest dreams foresaw what I watched. He was right all along as I truly began to question why we fight if things like this happen.

I first saw three people with them being recognizable due to previous dream memories.

I saw them as they lived their lives after the grail war filled with warmth and love. I watched as they went to London and joined the Clocktower. I watched in shock as Rin Tohsaka made what even I consider to be one of the most retarded decisions in history and I made alot of stupid decisions in order to win my battles. I watched as Shirou ran in order to avoid becoming a test subject. It was then that it got worse.

I watched as Saber found a job as a maid in order to help her contractor and saw as her master began to act strangely. I watched as Saber became more suspicious of rin's odd behavior and her realization that it was Shirou who connected the two. I knew fury as Saber was lured into a trap and betrayed by her friend. The suffering she endured afterward is something I want to forget.

She was defiled in every way they could. Her body was raped countless times as they inscribed into her body the pleasure of cheating, they twisted her mind in order to overcome her loyalty and made it so she didn't care who she fucked, and broke her heart as she found joy in betraying the person she loved despite everything he did for her. It was a nightmare without end as she fell deeper until there was no recovery. I saw someone I respected and admired turn into a mockery of her very nature.  
I saw three endings to this atrocity: the first ended with Shirou emiya's death and they didn't even know or care, the second had them cheat on him even though he returned to them and their relationship was a lie, and the final had him play along with the sham as he found pleasure in watching them have sex with random people. I was sick when it ended and didn't resist the urge to throw up my non-existent dinner when the images faded. I saw the count appear and he had a look of sympathy as he helped me back on my feet. I did not look forward to the next day but I couldn't leave this as it was. I would not allow such a wound to go untreated. I cared for too much to allow this be left unresolved.

The next morning had me in a sad state as my body wanted to eat yet the memories of those dreams made it so any food in me would simply be regurgitated shortly afterward. I managed to find Artoria in the dining hall and and walked forward with firm steps. As she saw me she noticed the look on my face and she grew concerned with the grave look on my face. She asked what was wrong and I told her to follow me as it was a private matter. She finished her meal and stood up as we head to my room. I wasn't looking forward to this.

Saber POV-

I was concerned as master appeared before me with a look I only saw in times of great danger and when he was resolved. It was a look I both hated and liked as I found that a smile suited him far more than that look of steely resolve. I couldn't help but wonder why he came to me about a private conversation as I was one of the most stable servants here. It was only when we reached his room did things begin to reveal themselves. His body shook as he turned to me I saw something I rarely saw him do. He was openly crying as tears flowed down his face as a look of profound sadness could be found in his eyes.

He surprised me when he pulled my into a deep embrace and I was confused as he spoke saying,"Why do horrible things happen to good people? You didn't deserve what they did to you. You didn't deserve to have to suffer her betrayal. You didn't deserve the torment they inflicted upon you as they twisted your body, mind, and soul. You didn't deserve to have the reason you stayed in this world become a lie. But it is all right now. Here we heal the wounds of the past and become stronger for it."

I didn't understand at first but as he spoke slowly but surely memories bagan to gain strength in my mind. Memories that I had unconsciously locked away for my sanity. Memories that were best left forgotten yet were dug up. I began to shake as I realized what he spoke of and I wanted to pull away. I remember what I did, what they inflicted upon me, and the end result. I wanted to run away and hide my shame yet he never let me go. As the full force of those memories hit me I collapsed my body without strength as he never let me go.

I cried into his body as I finally broke down and it wasn't long till I lost consciousness as his embrace was warm and filled me with a feeling of safety. I feel asleep with a single thought,' I am finally free from that hell'.  
I woke with him by my side as he spoke of how his dreams last night showed him what had happened. How he was beyond livid at what I endured, how he for the first time hated someone for the betrayal she suffered, and how he hated those who tortured her solely for their own pleasure. His next words were quiet enough I almost missed them but they were,"I hate that bastard for giving that atrocity life."

He then spoke of how I needed to work and overcome this as this was the only chance to beat those memories. I felt unworthy of his trust in my strength, his faith in my character, and his hope of a brighter tomorrow. I knew that those memories were affecting me as my body grew hot and a desire formed in me. My body was made of mana and thus what they did to my body was undone but the state of my mind was changed. My mind in turn affected my body as the desire grew.

But a thought suddenly formed in my mind,'He was incredibly similar to Shirou.' I knew that he wasn't my former master but my mind was caught between two different thoughts. He was really observant as he once more embraced me and his hands found my back. His motions began to calm my mind and soothe away the conflict in my mind. That was the beginning of his "Treatment". Overcome Lust with Love, overpower desire with affection, and find joy once more in forming an unbreakable bond with another.

It was easier said than done though and the treatment took a lot of time. Days turned to weeks and before long over half a year had passed. At night I dreamed of those horrible days and as time passed I began to feel sad at seeing myself in that pitiful state. I began to realize why I dived deeper into depravity as time passed. They had taken something from me and I instinctively knew that I was missing something. They tried to fill that emptiness with physical pleasure and the joy of having sex with everyone except Shirou. However as time passed it was never enough as no matter what I did it never satisfied me for long. My actions grew more and more depraved until it had reached the point that the thought of having sex in front of my former master could get me off. I missed him so much yet my mind had been so twisted that the thought of returning to him never occured. I wanted to go back to those days when we would eat together and simply enjoyed our lives.

I knew what I wanted at that point yet I was afraid. I knew ritsuka enough to know that despite his own desire he wouldn't act on it since he was afraid that would ruin all of our effort. I needed to find a way to prove that I had moved past that time. I however could only come up with a single way: go to that timeline and speak with Shirou. Confess what I had done and ask for forgiveness from the man I had betrayed so thoroughly. I remember how he had never discovered what Rin and I did and how we covered our tracks so thoroughly. No more lies, no more hiding the truth, and set the record straight.

The following day I relayed my plan to Ritsuka and he approved of what I wanted to do. He himself believed that secrets will always find a way to be revealed and that it was best to not let such things fester. So we moved out with only an Assassin as an invisible bodyguard. I never imagined what I would find.

Shirou Emiya POV-

Things had changed ever since he had returned from being on the run. Somehow Rin had managed to get his Sealing Designation revoked which meant that he could return to being with his girlfriends. However they had been distant from him ever since he made it back to London always working or spending time with their female friends. He was not ashamed to admit that he was growing lonely. He had trouble remembering when they last ate dinner together or when he last sparred with Saber. Rin had even begun to cut back on his magecraft lessons and that concerned him. He was worried that they were drifting apart and he didn't know what to do. The one time that he had tried to convince them to talk they simply walked away from him stating that they were to busy to talk.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Saber walking with someone he didn't know. He was obviously Oriental with japanese being his guess on his race. The look on his face though showed that he was focused on something serious. Saber noticed me and began to walk toward me yet there was hesitation in her movements. The guy offered to treat us to a quick meal as he claimed that he had something important to discuss.

His name was Ritsuka Fujimaru and he claimed that Saber was one of his most valued comrades. He had discovered that Saber was suffering from a deep trauma and did what he could to treat her mental pain. I was shocked that Saber was hurting and yet didn't come to me or Rin for help. Saber then interjected that she could never trust rin after what she did to her and the thought of telling him brought her so much shame. I was confused as last I saw she got along well with Rin and she seemed fine to me. Ritsuka then sighed as he said," Of course you wouldn't see any problems from them. They actively did their best to hide the truth from you. It would have gotten ugly if you discovered what had happened."

I then questioned how did he know if they hid it from me. His reply was simple yet it left so many questions. He said," I saw it all in the dream cycle." That meant that Saber was his servant yet I knew that Rin still had her contract last I saw them. Saber then stood up and said that she had something to show me. Ritsuka then explained that the saber here was summoned by him in order to fight for mankind's future in another timeline. How the system they used allowed them to summon servants that retained memories of past summonings. He was here to allow Saber to overcome her past trauma and the guilt she felt at what she did to me. I asked what did she do that made her feel so bad?

The place that we went to was one of Rin's work areas where she fulfilled her contract with another magus who had arranged for me to be able to return. Once we had entered the building Saber then donned her armor and her hand held her invisible blade. There was a look of anger and disgust on her face as she almost stomped toward a room on the upper level. I then began to notice a familiar smell in the air and it was one I knew somewhat well. The smell of sex lingered in the air alongside the smell of bodily fluids. I then overheard the sound of people having sex as countless cries began to filter through my ears.

I began to put the pieces together when we stepped before a door and several voices entered my ears. I knew those voices and one of them was before the door with her foot prepared to kick open the door. Why was Rin and Saber sounding like they were having sex?! Then the door was kicked open and my world was shattered as I saw rin and saber being fucked like common harlots. There was no pride in their appearances and it took seconds before they noticed us but they did. Looks of shock appeared on their faces which were followed by arousal on Rin but saber looked like she saw a ghost. Ritsuka looked at the men with a look reserved for the lowest filth and Saber looked at her naked alternate with anger and shame.

The armored saber then walked toward her alternate and said to her," What happened to the proud king of knights who swore to serve her master with honor and loyalty? This is nothing less than a complete and utter betrayal of everything we hold sacred. Even Mordred's rebellion was done with noble intentions but this achieves nothing. Kay would be ashamed to call you her sister, Bedivere would look at you with sorrow and leave you behind, and Merlin would call you an utter failure. Even when Lancelot seduced Guinevere they truly loved each other but there is no love here. There is only lust and that is pathetic. You are not even worthy of dying by the sword. Farewell Arturia and may death grant you understanding of your sins." She then turned her back and walked away without acknowledging her alternate's response.

Ritsuka then said to the entire room," It is things like this which make me question if humanity is worth fighting for. I find that the world would be better off without you but find that you are not worth the effort. Drown yourselves in the hell of your own making. You are less than human now. You are simply animals indulging in your baser desires." He then turned and left them shocked as though stating they were beneath him.

I stared at Rin and noticed how even now she was still connected to a random man, how her body was in the afterglow of an orgasm, and how semen slowly dribbled out of her vagina. I then said a single sentence," whatever we had is gone now by your own actions Rin. Farewell and may you enjoy the life you now live." I heard her voice calling me to come back but I ignored it as I followed behind the ones who lead me here. I simply wanted to go back to Fuyuki now as I had no more reason to stay in London. Ritsuka had the right idea in wondering if man was worth fighting for.

We went to my apartment and it was there that saber asked to speak to me in private. Ritsuka then went to the kitchen while Saber lead me to the bedroom. She had a look of shame on her face and then she dropped another bombshell on me saying," There is no easy way to say this but Shirou I do love you. However I think I fell in love with Ritsuka ever since he went so far to help me overcome my memories of what I went through in this timeline. It is selfish of me to ask but is it alright to seek comfort in another when we cannot be together? I must return soon to Chaldea with master but should we ever meet again I would return to your side. Is it alright with you master?"

Her words registered with me slowly but with great force. Saber was asking for my blessing in order to be her current master's lover as despite what she went through she still held me in her heart. She still reeled from what she did to me and yet couldn't help but be attracted to the man who helped her overcome her darkest moments. I wanted to refuse her and have her stay with me. I couldn't though as spending time with him helped me see that he legitimately cared for her and wanted her to be happy. I couldn't refuse her this time and said to her," I understand Saber. I simply want you to be happy and if you think he can make you happy then I won't stop you. It hurt most seeing them as I truly cared for them and yet they betrayed those feelings without remorse. May our next meeting be filled with pleasant memories."

She then embraced me and kissed me deep. Tears flowed from her eyes as she thanked me for my approval. I then watched her go out to meet her master and came to see an interesting sight.

A bunch of men were laid out on the floor of the kitchen looking like they were drunk. I saw what looked like a young girl but then I saw her horns and the sake bowl in her hand. I could smell the alcohol despite being several feet away and I saw rin and saber among the drunken men. Ritsuka then shook his head and said to me," Shirou meet Assassin. Assassin meet Shirou Emiya. FYI Assassin is Shuten Douji." I then felt fear as one of the three great monsters of Japan stood before me looking like a child and even offered me her sake bowl, which I refused. He then stood up and said," well we accomplished our goal here. Saber managed to meet you and come to terms with what happened and in doing so shown that she has overcome her trauma. I call this a job well done."

Before he left I said one last thing," I entrust her happiness to you. If you hurt her or make her sad. I will do everything to make you regret it." he then said," If I hurt her then I will deserve whatever you do to me. I swear to make her days with me filled with joy." The three then left my apartment and when I looked outside they were gone. So much had happened and despite what I uncovered I felt hope knowing that there were people who were willing to not let things stay as they were despite the pain that comes with change.

Saber (FGO) POV-

We had returned to chaldea not to long ago and I rushed to my room to get myself ready for tonight. I was still high on seeing shirou again and on having his approval to date Ritsuka and I wanted to act on it. My heart was pounding in my chest and my body was getting warmer as time passed. I then reached his room and got dressed into the appropriate clothes for tonight. I had overcome my demons and now I wanted to celebrate. I believe that if one good thing could be said about what had happened it was that I was willing to be upfront about my desires with my partner. I was as ready as I could ever be and I knew that nothing would be the same after tonight.

Ritsuka POV-

I was exhausted after filling out the after mission report and managed to reach my room when I gazed upon a sight that annihilated my lack of energy.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Arturia was wearing lingerie that was the same shade of blue as her clothes. Her face had a blush yet it was filled with anticipation and excitement. I couldn't stop staring as I noticed her lean frame and toned stomach. Her hair was in her signature bun and I could see a cameltoe in her panties. I could honestly say I was never more aroused in my life.

She then gestured to me to sit by her and as I sat on my bed she took her head into her hands. Her hands were soft and gentle as they guided me to her slightly open mouth. Our lips connected and as lightning shot down my spine I felt her tongue seek entrance into my mouth. I allowed her to do as she wished as her tongue roamed my entire mouth as nothing was left untouched by her tongue. When her tongue left my mouth I counter attacked with my own tongue. I roamed her mouth with a passion as my desires became even more inflamed.

Shortly afterward we parted as the need for air hit us. I then hugged her and buried my face into her hair content to feel her golden locks. I then took a deep breath through my nose and indulged in her scent. I then gently lifted her arms upward and moved my head to her armpits as I noticed sweat form and fall down her frame. I then took a deep whiff of her scent and my body acted as my tongue tasted her armpits. Her scent and taste was intoxicating as my tongue tasted every last bit of skin it could touch. Eventually I reached her panty clad vagina and as my face was in-front of her cameltoe I nearly lost control. I gently removed her panties and my tongue was licking her Labia. Her body reacted and she jerked back as her body began to show the pleasure she felt. Eventually I put my tongue into her pussy lips and wriggled it around as her body began to show signs of a coming orgasm. I then removed my tongue from her pussy and as she tried to reach that climax I noticed a little button above her pussy. I then gently sucked on it and with a gentleness that surprised even myself I lightly bit her clit. Her back arched as she finally hit her climax and as she came I devoured her cum as though it was water from a fountain.

She then appeared before my dick and started to lick it with slow motions. She then picked up speed as she took my prick into her mouth and began to bathe it with her tongue. I tried to last but her mouth was too good and before long I came. She held my dick in her mouth and let my cum gather in her mouth only when it was all out did she remove my dick and showed me my semen in her mouth. She slowly savored it and little by little swallowed it until her mouth was empty. I take back my previous words as I truly had never felt more aroused.

I had an idea where she learned these techniques but I never spoke of it just content to bask in our union. She then guided my dick to her pussy and with a slow yet steady pace I penetrated her. I then saw as tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at me saying,"I finally feel complete again. I missed this feeling of entrusting myself to someone who I love. Thank you so much Ritsuka." Time passed as we continued to have sex and I lost track of how many times I came inside of her. By the time we were done it was almost time for breakfast and yet we were still on cloud nine. I then fell asleep with my head in the crook of her neck content in hearing her heartbeat.

Despite what she endured she overcame it all and became stronger for it. All it took was someone offering a hand to her and she was able to break free of her nightmare. It was moments like these which made me realize that despite the world being filled with pain it was also filled with joy. Truly this world was worth fighting for if people like Arturia Pendragon called it home.

(Lemon End)


	6. A Dragon's Pet

So here is a new snip I made after being inspired by a female Shirou picture. Fair warning lemons abound with the pairing being Female Shirou x Futa Saber Alter. Please let me know if you enjoy it and I don't mind constructive criticism. Also I know my grammar sucks so don't bother commenting on it.

* * *

Shirou POV-

I had no idea how it happened. Last night I went to bed normal but today I woke up completely changed.

I was now a girl and I was scared. The looks everyone gave me were frightening. Saber especially had a look on her face that spoke of an incredible hunger. I was lucky that neither Taiga or Illya were there to see me.

Rin went back to her home to do research in the hope of undoing this (I hoped that her bisexual tendencies didn't overwhelm her.) Sakura and Rider went back to the Matou house in the hopes of finding something to help the situation. That left Saber with me all alone here. Were it anyone else I would be scared but I trusted Saber completely and knew that she wouldn't take advantage of me.

It was near the end of the day though I noticed her acting strangely. She tried to back away but I wouldn't let her. Next thing I knew we both fell and in my hand was one of her hairs. More specifically her ahoge. Then I noticed that she changed and my fate was sealed. Looking back though I can't help but be happy it happened. True everything changed but it wasn't a bad change more like putting down a rebellion before it picked up steam.

Saber Alter POV-

It was frustrating to watch on numerous levels. It was clear to see that man's work in this state of affairs. She watched as her other self tried to avoid the boy turned girl in the hopes of putting down her desires. After all just as Shirou had been changed so too had she been changed.

If one were to look at her without her clothes one would see a raging erection right above her womanhood. The dick was large and imposing as it resembled something that belonged to a dragon more than a human's dick. The member was hot enough that steam could occasionally be seen rising from it. Her other self may be willing to dance around her desires but I wasn't. I was a dragon and i was in the mood for a maiden. How fortunate that one was before me and suited my tastes perfectly.

There was no doubt about what I wanted as my prey grew pale but she surprisingly didn't try to run. She had a look of fear but her body was showing signs of arousal. She had managed to see my dick through my clothes and was starting to put the pieces together. My hand found hers and I gently but firmly lead her to her no our bedroom. The others wouldn't arrive till tomorrow morning and that was enough time. I would stake my claim here and now. Shirou Emiya was and forever will be mine. MINE!

Shirou POV-

I was scared but the fear was beginning to fade as Saber lead me to the bed. I noticed how her gaze seemed to strip me naked and saw how her newly gained dick began to harden. She then gave a single command to me,"Strip". I was still scared but deep down I still trusted her despite her state. So with trembling hands I removed my clothes and stood before her as bare as the day I entered the world. Her eyes wandered my body as she circled me leaving no part unseen. Her hands then began to touch me all over with a light stokes which turned into gentle grips as she touched my thighs, my ass, my stomach, and even my breasts. Her hands felt really warm and it wasn't long before I felt something trickle down my leg.

Saber didn't miss it and then began to talk," Ohh, does my touch excite you Shirou? You must be unused to these sensations that you are feeling. Do not worry as I will teach you everything you will need to know. After all raising a pet is a is part of the duty of owning one." The way she spoke was filled with a sort of possessiveness that I never heard from her yet it was one word that I latched onto. She had called me her "Pet".

She then responded saying," I did indeed call you my pet. I am not like my other self willing to skirt around her desires. I want you Shirou. I will make you mine. Mine and mine alone. By the time I am done you won't even think of those other girls again. I am a dragon after all and greed is inherent to their nature." Her hands then gently gripped my nipple and lightly pulled. My breasts were stiff and her hands stimulated me in ways I never imagined. The her mouth came to my right breast and began to suck on it greedily. I felt her teeth bite into them hard enough to leave marks yet not enough to draw blood. She was marking me as her own with her every action.

Her hands gripped the back of my head and her mouth claimed mine. Her tongue darted into my mouth and once more she marked me as her personal property. I was scared but with every second my body grew hotter and my legs felt weak. I think I discovered then and there I was a sub. I laid on the bed and saw her mouth dart to my pussy as her tongue went past my lower lips. I couldn't control my body as it desired more of her touch. Higher and higher I went until I was almost at the peak but it stopped. Saber had stopped to speak," your first lesson is rather simple. When you are on the verge of release you must beg for permission to cum. Here is what you say,' Please let me cum Master.'. Now say it."

My mind was filled with pleasure but even I knew that if I did as she commanded I wouldn't be able to go back. But my body craved release and once more I gave in. I then pleaded,"Please let me cum Master. I can't bear this feeling. Please Master." Saber's face then showed how pleased she was as her head lowered itself to my aching pussy but her next action was different. Her teeth found something and gently bit yet it was enough to send me over the edge. My body spasmed as I lost control temporarily to the point I could feel myself peeing. Saber's hand then found itself on my head and started to rub my hair. She then spoke saying," You did good Shirou. Good girl." Her voice was filled with an unheard of kindness and I couldn't help my next action. I pushed my head into her hand as if to encourage what was happening to me and saw her smile widen.

She then stripped herself naked and I saw her member for the first time. It was much bigger than mine was, it looked like a dragon's dick at first glance, and it radiated a sort of heat that drew me closer. Before I knew it my head was right in front of it and its odor seeped into my head. I couldn't control myself as I breathed deep her scent letting it seep into my head. Tears started to form as Saber once more put her hand on my head. She then spoke again saying," Now it is time to learn how to please your master with your mouth. Start at the base and lick it from bottom to the top. Take your time in getting used to the taste as you will have it on your tongue quite often."

I did as she suggested and took a small lick of her dick. Her taste was no different than the times I used to lick her pussy yet there was a heat to her member that called to me. I went back for more and before long I had licked her entire dick with my tongue. She then stopped me and continued her lesson," now it is time to learn how to take a dick into your mouth. First you take the head into your mouth and suck on it. Then slowly you put the cock deeper into your mouth until you need to breathe. If you need air then don't hesitate to let me know as I have no desire to hurt you. Repeat this until it can go no further. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and Saber responded by rubbing my head once more and I couldn't help but make a pleased noise.

Her dick was really warm and I couldn't help but look forward to what to was come. I slowly put into my mouth and began to suck on the head. Slowly it began to move further into my mouth as I began to wrap my tongue around what I could. Little by little it went further until I felt the need to breathe in which I squeezed her legs. She interpreted that as my way to beg for air and she gently lifted my head away from her dick. She then said, "Good you are able to recognize your limits and not act foolishly. You are a quick learner. You should be proud." Her smile and her words made he happy and yet I was still scared. I should be afraid of what Saber was doing to me and yet I didn't mind it at all. What was happening to me?

My training continued until I could feel her dick begin to twitch in response to my ministrations. I then felt her hands gently hold my head with only the head of her dick in my mouth. She then spoke a single word, " Drink." I felt something enter my mouth and by instinct I gulped it down. It tasted like Saber and I couldn't help but continue to swallow everything that entered my mouth. I began to like the taste and it wasn't much longer until Saber stopped cumming. She then removed her dick and I couldn't help but stare at my master with my mouth ajar and with glazed eyes. Saber then responded again saying, "Good job pet. You even showed me that you drank everything. It is time for the final lesson. Time for you to become mine." She then began to move herself over me and place her dick near my vagina.

I was scared as my mind began to wage war with itself. I was afraid that if this continued then I could never return to how our relationship used to be. I was afraid that that my masculinity would be lost for good. I was afraid of losing everyone close to me if Saber made me hers since they too held me deep in their hearts. Yet I loved Saber enough to trust her with this occurrence. I didn't realize it but I was crying openly at the time as Saber stopped moving. She then gently embraced me and rubbed my back and head. I couldn't control my tears any longer.

Saber Alter POV-

She was crying. My Shirou was crying after everything we had done. The sight of her tears struck me in ways no blade or curse ever could. I then held her close and whispered into her ears," Let's stop here Shirou. I won't make you do anything you aren't ready for. I love you too much to hurt you in such a way." I meant every word as despite my own rampant desires I knew better than to force myself upon her. The way she responded to my touch and even encouraged my affection made it clear that she was instinctively submissive. It was stupid of me though to think I could accomplish it all in one night though. These lessons required a lot of time to lay the foundation for proper training. I was rushing it all and I can see that Shirou was confused by it all. It was her next words that cooled my desire to almost nothing.

She said in a trembling voice," I am scared Saber. I'm afraid that if this continues then we can never go back to our old relationship. I don't want to lose what we already have yet I want this to continue. I like this so much yet I am afraid that I won't be able to call myself a man if we finish this. I don't understand what I truly want Saber." Her words managed to pierce through my haze and made me realize just how much he loved me. Yet it was her next words that ruined me completely. She said, " I trust you Saber. I love you. I don't know how long this will last but I entrust myself to you completely. Were it anyone else I would have long since fled but if this makes you happy then I accept your desires. Please make me yours Master."

For the first and only time that night my face sported a full blush as he earnest words broke through my act. I wanted to comfort her and tell her she didn't have to go this far but it was too late. I couldn't control my rampaging instincts as I acted on the desire to make her mine now and forever. My dick was at her entrance when I spoke to her saying," I love you Shirou. Now matter what you think don't doubt your courage and kindness. I don't care care for you being a man. No matter your body who you are will never change. That is why I don't care if you change back or stay this way. Either way I will never leave you and that applies to both me and my other self. You are my one and only love in this world. I don't care if the other girls love you. Just hold me in your heart and that will be enough. I will never let you go."

My dick finally entered her pussy and pierced through her till I felt resistance. I saw blood flow from her maidenhood and knew that I truly claimed her then and there. Her body was red all over and drenched with sweat yet she looked positively radiant. Was this what I would have experienced if my sister had not interfered that night? This feeling of love and trust as Shirou entrusted everything to me as I filled her completely? I was drunk on this feeling as my body went overboard in fucking her into a stupor. Her hands reached out and I knew what she wanted as such I gave it to her. Let it not be said that the king is not magnanimous to those who serve her. Her hands embraced me and my mouth found hers as we indulged in our shared passion. Her desire had made her bold as her tongue actually tried to enter my mouth but I was willing to indulge her this time. Her tongue entered my domain and I allowed her to plunder my mouth this one time.

Her breathing quickened as her body neared release and my own eruption was nigh as it had been so long since I felt this pleasure. I was shocked though to find her legs keep my locked in though as I asked an important question," Do you understand what may happen if I don't pull out? You may very well end up carrying my child. You may never return to being a man again." Once again her words tore through my every defense as she said," Were it anyone else I wouldn't do this. I love you Saber no Arturia. That is why I want this. Let me have your child. I don't care if I stay this way as long as you are here with me. Allow me to experience the joy of being a parent. Of being a mother to our child. After all I am your sheath as you are my sword"

Her words destroyed all reasoning in my mind as my body sped up. Dammit Shirou don't you know what you do to me!? I plunged myself into her completely sheathing myself into her wet and tight cavern. My dick managing to even pierce into her womb as I erupted into her. Her stomach began to swell as my seed poured into her until I felt myself be empty. I finally pulled my dick out and gazed upon my accomplishments. Shirou's stomach was already bloated and her body heaved as though out of breath. Her skin was drenched with sweat and yet she glowed as though on top of the world. Her final action though surprised me as she managed to crawl toward me and began cleaning my dick with her mouth. Her tongue cleaned off all of my semen and she ended it with a kiss to my crown. Her final words though set my ablaze," I love you my master."

I couldn't control myself though as I asked Shirou for one small favor. It was my way of staking my claim to my beloved. She was drunk on sex which was the only reason she accepted. How how interesting the following day will be.

The following morning had Sakura, Rider, and Rin return to the Emiya household only to petrified in shock. Shirou and Saber were in the main room and were both completely naked. Saber was in her alter state had an actual dick which Shirou was eagerly servicing with her mouth and if one looked there was evidence of Saber ejaculating several times before now. Her stomach was bloated and her pussy and ass were both plugged with something to keep its contents in. Saber then noticed them and said," It seems like your friends have arrived my pet. We will continue this later Shirou. After all you are mine right?" Shirou then spoke saying," Of course master. I am yours just like our child is yours." The three nearly died of blood loss and war nearly broke out over Shirou but that is a story for another day.


End file.
